Amsterdam
by Eanna Malkavia
Summary: It was the alcohol. Then the sex. One wild evening in a European club changes everything for Booth and Brennan. Now they have one night to decide if it will make them or break them. Will they be, or won't they be? B&B set long before they made a baby
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yes, I'm reposting this. Most everything I am reposting. Just need to figure out how to continue this. I'm thinking the last chapter I posted before I took it down was weak. Give me a few days and it will be great! I hope. Anyway, please help me by leaving reviews and send an PM if you want to chat. I love to chat and need help bouncing ideas around and brainstorming.

**I**

At midnight, Booth and Brennan sat on a futon and didn't look at each other. Sofas and pillows surrounded them and their drunken party of agents left them alone an hour ago.

Booth held his tie in one hand and his belt in the other. His tuxedo lay open and disheveled. He glanced down and saw his open fly. Behind him, Brennan stared at her feet, her heels gone. They lay strewn on the floor. The designer gown she bought earlier that day looked rumpled but not ruined, her light make-up smudged and her perfect hair no longer perfect, but tousled all on the right side of her face.

For a moment, Booth surveyed the room. He saw the disheveled state of the futon and Booth dropped his belt to the floor. When it clattered against the hardwood, Brennan jumped and her head spun to Booth in a blur. She stared at him in shock. Booth's own head turned and he took in the fact that Brennan did not look like her usual golden self, but pale and weary. Their eyes met and Booth saw the shock in her eyes.

A half hour later Booth opened Brennan's hotel room door and held it open for her, but didn't look at her. Somehow Booth managed to retain more motor control than Brennan. As she walked in, Brennan's heels dropped from her hands and she stumbled over them.

On reflex, Booth tried to catch her. Handicapped by his inebriation, Booth moved slow, missed her arms and grabbed her torso. His fingers caught her by the rib cage and dug in. Brennan shrieked in pain.

She tried to turn enough to hit him or kick him, but her momentum sent them both into the wall. They ended up on the floor, Booth on top of Brennan. Brennan struggled and gasped for air, trapped under Booth's weight. Her lungs couldn't take in oxygen. She panicked and fought. When Booth hit his head he saw stars and forgot that Brennan lay beneath him. Her knee came up and connected with Booth's thigh. He rolled over and groaned.

Brennan retreated into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She hit the light switch and the bulb blew. Brennan jumped, felt the doorknob connect with the small of her back and yelped.

Booth heard Brennan cry out and that sound scared him more than any sound he heard before. He didn't know if she screamed from fear or from pain or both. They sounded the same. Booth lay on the floor for a minute. He held his head in his hands and prayed but his head continued to pound. The booze, combined with the wall, made for one major headache.

Brennan held in her tears as she felt her way to the sink. She refused to give a doorknob the ability to make her cry. Her hands found the cold-water valve, cranked it, punched down on the water stopper and filled the sink to the brim. Brennan counted to sixty as she held her breath under the water. The cool water calmed her thoughts and swirled her hair in a halo around her head. She expelled the air from her lungs and splashed some water on the back of her neck. One drop slid down her spine. Brennan bolted up and missed the faucet by half an inch.

"Breathe. Breathe Tempe, breathe Tempe, breathe Tempe, breathe Tempe." With this mantra, Brennan tried to extinguish her fear and confusion of the nights' events.

When the world stopped whistling in his ears, Booth gained his feet, shut the door and managed to stagger over to Brennan's bed. His legs wouldn't hold him well and he collapsed on the mattress when he reached it. Booth stared at the ceiling, pulled the pillows over his head and screamed into one of them. The sound didn't carry as far as the bathroom.

For a few minutes Brennan tried to get her eyes to see in the dark. It didn't work. She dug in the drawer for the matches and lit the candles on either side of the mirror. The soft light filled the bathroom.

Brennan stole a look at her reflection. Her red eyes and the tears she refused to release scared her. The make-up disappeared with the help of a hand towel. The other side of the towel Brennan ran through her wet hair to straighten it out.

Brennan removed her dress and examined every inch of her body. She rubbed the skin on her upper thighs, chest, ribcage, arms and wrists, and waited for the twinge of pain that would indicate a bruise. She never felt the bruises and breathed relief. Brennan grabbed a small hand mirror to check her vaginal area.

She'd had sex, but it wasn't rough. She stood rigid and for a couple of seconds Brennan stared at the door. When she felt she could move, Brennan slipped into the dress and inhaled a sharp breath of air like a scream as the fabric touched her back.

The pillows didn't stifle the sounds that came from the bathroom. Booth heard Brennan squeak, or make some kind of sound between a squeak or a yelp and a short, panicked scream and he threw the pillows to the ground.

Brennan grabbed the hand mirror to study her back in the other mirror and brushed her hand against the spot where the doorknob hit her. It stung, but not bad.

Booth sat up, took his service weapon from his ankle holster and checked the magazine.

Brennan zipped up her dress, opened the door and froze. What she saw threatened to unleash the tears she tried to hide.

Booth sat on her bed with his gun in his hand and prepared to kill himself.

"Booth." Her voice wavered.

"Temperance." Booth never called her that before.

Brennan wouldn't let him do it.

"Booth, give me the gun." Brennan stepped toward him but Booth cocked the gun and stuck the barrel to his temple.

Brennan stopped.

With the safety off the weapon, if Booth pulled the trigger...

Brennan made her decision.

"Don't you dare do that, Seeley Booth."

Booth shook his head, his eyes filled with tears.

"Why, Booth? Why?"

"Temperance, I think I raped you."

What he said shook Brennan down to her soul. Her legs wobbled and Brennan grabbed hold of the curtain.

"What? No, you didn't…we drank way too much alcohol and…" Brennan struggled for an explanation.

"And I took advantage of you." Booth closed his eyes and wept.

Brennan made her move. She ran across the plush carpet on the balls of her feet in three long strides and wedged the web between her thumb and finger into the gun safety. Booth pulled the trigger but the gun didn't fire.

"Don't do that, Booth! Don't you ever do that!" Brennan yanked the gun from his hands, removed her skin from the safety, and pulled the magazine.

"Why did you do that?" Booth whispered.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "Booth! Answer me!"

"I hurt you!"

"No! You couldn't have hurt me. You would never do that! We were drunk and we-"

"Bones, you never said yes. I don't remember you saying yes. Do you?"

"I," Brennan couldn't remember. "I don't remember anything, Booth."

Booth didn't speak. He couldn't look at her.

"I'm going to keep the bullets and the gun until morning, when we are both not drunk." She took the gun and the magazine into the bathroom, closed the door halfway so Booth wouldn't see and placed them under the sink. "You can have them back then if you promise to forget this happened and not kill yourself."

She waited for Booth to answer, but he wouldn't nod or shake his head in a yes or no. At least he didn't see where she'd hid his weapon.

"Hit my head against the wall." Booth spoke at last, his voice slurred.

"Booth, are you sleepy?"

"No." His head drifted down and came to rest in his hands. "I don't have a concussion Bones. Besides the building hangover and overwhelming feeling of guilt, my head feels great! Will you just please give me back the damn gun?"

"Stop talking like that, Booth! You would never hurt me. No matter how drunk we got."

"You don't know that!"

"Booth, you are completely incapable of hurting me! Besides, I checked myself in the bathroom. If you attacked me, we would both be covered in bruises. I would've kicked your ass and you know it. It doesn't matter how drunk I was, I'd beat the hell out of you. And I don't have a single bruise on me, except from hitting the bathroom doorknob two minutes ago. I have not been raped. I checked my vaginal area and I have no bruises there either. We did have sex, but it was not rough or forced. So until we have a very definite reason to believe otherwise, and I don't think we will ever find one, then we will agree that this was consensual sex, not rape!"

Booth looked up when Brennan admitted they'd done it.

"Drunken, but consensual. Okay?" Brennan crouched in front of him. "Okay, Booth? Hey! Answer me!"

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" She said.

"Okay, I didn't..." Booth found he couldn't say the word this time.

Brennan took his hands in hers and tried to comfort him.

Booth imploded. He dropped her hands and stood up.

"We can't just act like nothing happened, Temperance!"

"Stop. Calling. Me. Temperance! I. Absolutely. Hate. It. When. You. Call. Me. Temperance!" Brennan exploded and the confusion and worry from the nights' events caught up to her.

She shoved Booth and he fell onto the mattress.

"Well I thought you hated being called Bones, Temperance!"

"No! I hated, past tense, I hated being called Bones by you, but now I hate it when anyone else calls me that," She planted her hands on her hips. "Don't you use my first name, Booth. I absolutely hate that. When you call me Temperance I feel like something's wrong!"

"Something is wrong, Temper...Bones!" Booth switched names fast when Brennan gave him a dark look. "This is wrong! You're refusing to acknowledge what happened."

"No, I'm choosing to ignore your insane behavior. I am acknowledging that we had sex. Drunk sex, yes, but it's still sex! Not rape. You would never rape me. If you tried you wouldn't be walking around!" For emphasis on that, Brennan kicked him in the shin with the ball of her foot. It hurt like hell. "I don't know why you keep insisting that you committed such an evil act..."

"Because we would never have sex otherwise!"

Booth regretted his words when he saw Brennan's reaction.

His words made his Bones cry.

Tears fell down her cheeks and Brennan attempted to hide them.

Booth thought that Bones would hit him, throw him across the room, kill him, hurt him in some physical way, perhaps even go grab his gun and shoot him. He begged for any of those, because this emotional pain hurt more than he could stand to bare.

"Bones, I didn't mean that the way it sounded!" Booth tried to fix the situation, but discovered there is no quick cure for foot-in-mouth.

"What?" Brennan creaked.

"I didn't mean that."

"Oh?"

"I um, you...probably have every right to be mad at me for saying that, but if you let me explain..."

"Explain, then."

"Um." Booth didn't realize that the word 'um' is the worst way to begin and he paused way to long as he tried to come up with what to say.

Brennan snapped. She growled, low and pained and slapped him across the face.

"Bullshit!" Brennan bitch-slapped him for good measure.

"Bones!" Booth cradled his head against her continued blows.

"Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit! You are...you are just bullshit! Screw you, Booth!"

Brennan hugged her arms to her chest and sobbed in silence.

"Yeah, I deserved that." Booth muttered under his breath.

"You deserve far worse! I should kill you for that. I should...I should...kick your ass! Go to hell! Burn in hell, Booth!""

"Already there Bones, but please, yes, kick my ass!" Booth begged her. "I've been waiting for you to do that since I saw that freaked out look in your eyes back at the damned club!"

"Oh I would love to, I would really love to kick your ass, but you already tried to kill yourself with your own gun, you tried to blow your brains out with your own gun, so I thought maybe we should move on to something not homicidal or suicidal, but now clearly you don't want to move on, because you've got some crazy Catholic guilt thing going on, which by the way is only made worse by alcohol and is really, really annoying, and we drank way too much and had sex, and you must be the only guy on the planet who believes you raped a woman when in fact the sex was consensual, drunk, but consensual, and why, Booth, why are you so convinced you raped me and why would you say something so horrible like you would never have sex with me unless we got drunk and you raped me, that's even worse than how you think you raped me!" Brennan finished her ramble.

She needed to breathe.

Before Booth could even respond, Brennan screamed at him. "Are you suicidal? I should kick your ass for saying that! I really should!"

But Brennan didn't move to hit him. She paced the length of the bed.

Brennan began the 'Breathe, Tempe' mantra.

"Bones?"

"Do you not find me attractive?"

"I do find you attractive!" Booth defended Brennan's beauty. "So attractive that at times you can be very intimidating. Bones, I just never thought we would end up together, in bed together, because I didn't think I was good enough to attract the love of a woman like you."

"But...you are good enough, Booth." Brennan blurted and slapped her hand over her mouth in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

II

_(Inside Booth's Mind)_

_What? What did Bones say to me?_

_I am good enough for her?_

_Why would she say that?_

_After everything I've done to her tonight she says that?_

_What does that mean?_

_Does Bones love me? _

_But I hurt her._

_Yet she keeps insisting I didn't._

_What the hell happened back at that damn club?_

_I drank way too much alcohol for starters. _

_What the hell was I drinking?_

_Had to have been tequila._

_Maybe some vodka, too._

_Damn it, Booth, you fool, you know better than to drink tequila and vodka!_

_Memory loss, dummy, tequila and vodka together leads to memory loss._

_Can you even remember all those bachelor parties?_

_Parts of them._

_The beginning parts. _

_Not the end parts._

_Tequila and vodka._

_Dammit._

_What happened?_

_Was it really consensual?_

_Bones would kick my ass if I tried anything without her permission._

_But she was drunk._

_Wouldn't matter. _

_She'd still kick my ass._

_Besides the blasting alcohol headache, I feel fine._

_And my cheek. _

_And my shin._

_And my other cheek. _

_For a drunk, Bones can throw some mean slaps._

_I really deserved those._

_Did I really have sex with Brennan?_

_She said she checked herself in the bathroom._

_Right? _

_Did Brennan really just say that she loves me?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_What happened at that club?_

_That club. Angela set us up with that room._

_What was she thinking?_

_Unless Angela knew we would end up..._

_No. No, no, no, no, no._

_Memo to self: Kill Angela._

_Damn tequila._

_Damn vodka. _

_Damn Angela._

_Damn that damn detective from Scotland Yard._

_What was his name?_

_How can the Scots hold their liquor so well?_

_Damn me._

_Why did I have to go and say that to Bones?_

_Because we would never sleep together otherwise?_

_Smooth Booth. If Bones kills you, then you automatically win a Darwin Award._

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Yeah, Booth, what the hell is wrong with you?_

_Hey! Shut up, angel! I didn't ask for you to pop up or for your opinion!_

_And you're supposed to make me feel better!_

_No I'm not._

_Oh, yes you are!_

_Prove it._

_Um..._

_You can't. So therefore, I am right and you are wrong._

_Now why did you say something so stupid to Bones?_

_Damn._

_I am so screwed, aren't I?_

_Hey, Booth. What the hell?_

_Hey! You can shut up too, devil!_

_Wait. Did the devil and the angel just agree on something?_

_What the hell?_

_See? The devil and I can agree sometimes. _

_Oh just shut up already!_

_I'm trying to figure out if I really hurt Bones back at that club._

_You didn't._

_What?_

_Trust me. I'm the one who would be ecstatic if you did._

_I still don't have your soul for Hell._

_Thanks devil. _

_That's really good to know._

_You know, that you don't have my soul._

_And that I didn't hurt Bones._

_Huh?_

_Seriously, I didn't hurt Bones?_

_You're innocent. Pains me to say it. _

_Thanks._

_No problem._

_Oh, just shut up already!_

_Go away! Now! Both of you!_

_Why? _

_Why?_

_Wow, for an angel you sure whine a lot._

_You both need to leave because..._

_Because you need to tell Temperance Brennan that you love her._

_Simple as that. Then we won't be able to talk about this_

_Okay. until we get back to Washington._

_The angel can stay. And then we won't talk about it._

_You can't kick me out. We'll avoid it like the plague._

_Why not?_

_Cause you're still drunk._

_This is so annoying!_

_Why do you two always pop up like this when I'm drunk?_

_Never mind._

_Fine. Stay._

_And be ignored._

_All right._

_Cool._

_Damn it. I'm going back to reality now._


	3. Chapter 3

III

_(Inside Brennan's Head)_

_Why isn't Booth talking anymore?_

_Is he going to go for the gun?_

_But he couldn't have seen where I hid it._

_The door was closed._

_I think the door was closed._

_Yes, I closed the door._

_No, I only closed it halfway._

_But he didn't see where I put it._

_Did he?_

_Booth knows the gun is somewhere_

_in the bathroom._

_I didn't hide it very well._

_The first place Booth or anyone else_

_would look is under the sink._

_I should have hidden it in my toiletries bag._

_But Booth isn't moving._

_He's looking at me very oddly._

_Is he going to pass out?_

_He looks like he's going to collapse!_

_What did Booth drink?_

_Tequila._

_Vodka._

_Anything else?_

_I don't know._

_He was doing shots with McAllister._

_What did I drink?_

_I was doing shots with McAllister._

_I lost count of the shots._

_Oh, that is never good._

_When I go over a half dozen shots..._

_...but you are good enough Booth._

_Oh my God!_

_Did I really just say that?_

_Did I mean that?_

_What did I mean?_

_Sweets would say that my subconscious admitted feelings for Booth..._

_Or is that my conscious?_

_I hate psychology!_

_Did I really just say that I love Booth?_

_Well, not in those words._

_Not exactly._

_But what if Booth thinks that I meant it that way?_

_Did I mean it that way?_

_Booth..._

_and I..._

_we..._

_we're..._

_partners..._

_And we just slept together back at the club._

_I just had sex with Booth!_

_And neither one of us can_

_remember the details!_

_I really need to talk to Ange!_

_Okay, just calm down and think..._

_What do I say to Booth?_

_What will Booth say to me?_

_What if..._

_Booth tells me he loves me?_

_What if..._

_Booth says he loves me..._

_and I say I love him?_

_What if..._

_Booth doesn't love me..._

_but I love him?_

_What if..._

_Booth says he loves me..._

_but I don't love him?_

_What if..._

_Booth doesn't love me..._

_and I don't love him either?_

_Does Booth love me?_

_Do I love him?_

_Do I..._

_Love Booth?_

_I said that..._

_He is good enough for me._

_What did I mean when I said that?_

_Did I just admit to myself that I love him?_

_Do I love him, though?_

_He's my friend._

_We've been through a lot together._

_I'm sounding like..._

_I don't want to sound like that girl._

_I've just complicated things by saying_

_Booth is good enough for me._

_Yes..._

_But..._

_Things have been complicated since we slept together at the club._

_Wait..._

_Things have been complicated between us for a very long time._

_What are we going to do?_

_I want to know what Booth is thinking._

_I can't read his mind!_

_I am so drunk._

_Maybe we should talk in the morning?_

_Will we be able to remember any of this in the morning?_

_It is morning._

_We can't remember last night after everyone else left._

_Wait, that was this morning, too._

_Was it?_

_When did we leave?_

_When did we get back?_

_Oh, no._

_Those agents will be on the plane._

_Then we won't be able to talk about this until we get back to Washington._

_And then we won't talk about it._

_We'll avoid it like the plague._

_Sweets will know something happened._

_Somehow he always knows when something is going on between us._

_He'll ask us 'Did you two sleep together?'_

_and then 'Do you love each other?'_

_Do I?_

_Do I love Booth?_

_What if I do?_

_What will that mean for us?_

_Why I'm I so afraid of this change?_

_What am I going to do?_


	4. Chapter 4

IV

For several minutes neither Booth nor Brennan uttered a sound. The curtains rustled in a slight breeze and the mattress groaned under Booth's weight. Booth broke the silence.

"I love you too, Bones." Booth said.

"Booth, I don't...think I meant it that way." Brennan said, the words fell from her mouth before she thought them through.

Booth gaped at her and took a few seconds to find his voice.

"What?"

"I said...I don't think I meant it that way." Brennan choked.

"What...do you mean...you don't think...you meant it that way?" Booth spit through gritted teeth. "Either you meant it or you didn't! Pick one! Don't think, just-"

"I do!" blurted Brennan.

"You do what, Bones?"

"Love you!"

"You just said-"

"No, I know what I just...I don't know!"

"Don't know what?"

"If I love you."

"Good Lord, Bones! This is worse than when I was so sure I had hurt you! You love me, you don't love me, you're not sure if you love me-" Booth flew from the bed, his bruised shin forgotten, and got in Brennan's face.

"Booth..."

"Well. Which. One. Is. It?"

"I. Don't. Know!" Brennan mocked him in answer.

"Bones-"

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I don't know?"

"Because you're switching back and forth between I love you I don't love you and that is worse than I don't know!"

"I really-"

"I'm sure!" Booth grabbed hold of Brennan's wrists. She tried to pull free until Booth seized her attention with what he said. "I'm one hundred percent positive that I love you, I even worked it out with the little angel and devil that sit on my shoulders and talk to me when I'm really drunk. I worked out that I am in love with you, Bones! What did you work out during that very long silence after you told me that I am good enough for you? That you hate psychology? That admitting you love me is too emotional so you'd rather ignore it?"

"Shut up!" Brennan cried and tried to free her hands, but Booth continued.

"No!" Booth sat Brennan down on the bed. "I'm sick and tired of the way you always analyze and compare things to various cultures to avoid the actual talking about the situation part. Cause I just know that you're about to start in about Indian courting rituals in the Punjab region and I don't want to hear it! We are not doing that anymore!"

"Booth!" Brennan fought him, angry, not frightened.

"Talk to me Bones!"

"Just shut up, Booth!"

"Talk. To. Me."

"I'm not like you. I can't just do this!" Her eyes pleaded with Booth.

"Yes, you can!"

"Stop it!"

"Brennan!"

"Let. Me. Go. Booth."

"Fine! But you have to talk to me, Bones!" Booth released her wrists.

"Just. Shut. Up!" Brennan hit him with a right hook.

The blow knocked him out cold.

"Booth?" Brennan whispered.

He didn't move.

"Oh...shit." Brennan slurred, slipped from the mattress and fell asleep before she landed on top of Booth.

By the time Booth woke up, light poured in from the windows and lit the room.

"Bones," Booth prodded her in the rib cage. "Please get off of me."

"Nah." Brennan replied and didn't move.

"Bones you are not in a good position if you know what I mean." Beneath her, Booth tried to shift her weight but failed.

His groan brought her into consciousness.

"What?" Brennan said as she tried to stretch in the light.

"Ow! Move your hip, Bones!"

Brennan glanced down, looked up into Booth's face, took in the whole room and where they lay within it, and jumped off of Booth.

"What the hell? How did we-" Brennan began but Booth didn't wait for her to finish the question.

"Last thing I remember you punched me in the face," Booth stumbled into the bathroom and looked at his face in the mirror. "Nice right hook by the way, remind me to never make you angry again. And I was knocked out cold, so don't ask me how you ended up on top of me."

"You were very annoying, pestering me and you wouldn't let go of my wrists! You deserved it!"

"Ah, so we do remember some of it then."

"Not all of it. The club is still very...fuzzy." Brennan looked for her shoes and the familiarity of the act spun the night's events through her head.

"Same here. I...Bones, where is my gun?" Booth remembered the night's events as he turned to Brennan, the shock written on his face.

Before Brennan could answer him, someone knocked on the door.

"Dr. Brennan?" A deep Scottish voice called.

"Yes?" Brennan tried to sound groggy, like she'd woken up a moment ago.

Booth waved his hands, got her attention and mouthed the word 'gun'.

"No." Brennan whispered.

"Bones! Please. Promise not to shoot myself."

Brennan pointed at the sink and moved to the door as Booth found his gun.

"Who is it?" Brennan asked as she peered over her shoulder at Booth as he inspected his gun.

"McAllister. Sorry to wake you Dr. Brennan, but we all need to leave within the next hour to make our flight." McAllister explained, his brogue soft. He sounded refreshed, like he didn't drink everyone else under the table the night before.

Scots.

"Oh! Thank you, McAllister. I'll be in the lobby in a half an hour."

"Now I just hope Agent Booth doesn't try to shoot me when I wake him up!" McAllister joked as he passed down the hallway to Booth's hotel room, adjoined to Brennan's.

"Go back to your room, now!" Brennan whispered. "No one can know you were in here!"

"Fine!"

Booth heard the knock on his hotel door as he entered his room.

"Yeah!" He shouted at the door, annoyed.

"McAllister, Agent Booth. Just letting you know we leave for the airport in an hour."

"Yeah! Thanks!" Booth fingered the safety on his gun and toyed with an idea.

Brennan walked into his room and without a word expressed her desire to kick him in the shin if he used his weapon. Booth backed up a step and put the gun down on the table.

"Dia dhuit!" McAllister called and retreated from Booth's door.

A dark look to match Brennan's crossed Booth's face.

"Can I please shoot him Bones?" Booth begged her.

"No!" Brennan kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Damn it, Bones, stop kicking me!" Booth hopped on one leg and rubbed his shin. "You kicked that one earlier too!"

"Give me back the gun." Brennan reached to grab it but he moved to block her.

"Wait, Bones, about last night-"

"You tricked me into giving you the gun back!" Brennan screamed at him.

She looked manic with worry.

"No I didn't and you said I could have it back in the morning." Booth put his finger to his lips and motioned to the door.

He mouthed the name 'McAllister'.

"If you are not a danger to yourself and others." Brennan got his message and slipped into a whisper.

"Like you haven't wanted to shoot McAllister ever since the FBI began this joint investigation with Scotland Yard? I'm not going to shoot anyone Bones."

"You were going to shoot yourself just hours ago!"

"We were both drunker than a pub full of Irishman on Saint Paddy's Day! Besides, we have to fly home and you don't have the paperwork to carry my gun on the plane. You're not even allowed to have your own gun, remember?"

"That is so not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Bones. You take my gun away and people will just start asking questions. I don't want anyone to know about my little episode earlier and you don't want these people to know what happened at the club after they left."

"You ass!"

"Hey!"

"Remember what you said when you had the gun pointed at your head? You said you raped me and that's why you were going to shoot yourself!"

"Whoa now. Stop. I was messed up on tequila and vodka and I was getting some freaked out vibes off you, so yeah, at the time, with the confusion, I was...you know, really confused. And then you told me we had consensual sex."

"You were still sure that you'd attacked me."

"Highly doubt that now since you beat me up after I tried to shoot myself. For not having shoes on you sure kick like a horse, Bones." Booth turned his attention to his leg and didn't notice the look that crossed Brennan's face as she switched gears.

"I want to talk about what you said to me."

"What?" Booth looked up at her. "Bones, you've got to be more specific than that."

"Fine. Booth, let's discuss what you meant when you said, 'Because we would never sleep together otherwise'."

"No." Booth glared at Brennan. "I have a far better idea. Let's discuss your refusal to state whether you love me or not."

"Don't change the subject."

"We already discussed that subject, or don't you remember me pouring my heart out to you?"

"I remember you losing your temper."

"I did not lose my temper, Temperance, I merely got upset when you started playing 'I Love You, I Love You Not' with my heart."

"That is cold, Booth."

"Yeah, now you know how I feel."

"Booth!"

"Don't accuse me of being a cold-hearted bastard when you're being a cold-hearted bitch."

"Booth!" Brennan's eyes welled up with tears and she tried to blink them away.

Booth saw and rolled his eyes. He earned himself a slap across the face.

"Don't you dare, Booth." Brennan shook with fury and shoved her finger in Booth's face. "Don't you dare!"

"Then answer my question!"

"No! My answer is no, Booth."

"Final answer?"

"Yes." Even as she said it, Brennan knew she didn't mean it.

"Fantastic." Booth's expression turned stoic and it startled Brennan. "Now that we have that settled, get the hell out of my room."

Brennan started at him in shock, not sure if she could move.

"Please give me the gun." She said.

Booth handed Brennan the gun and walked into his bathroom.

When Brennan heard the shower turn on she let herself cry.

"Oh, God. What did I do?" Brennan sobbed into her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Cold water sent goose bumps over Booth's entire body and his heart burned in agony. As his body raked with sobs, he sank to the shower floor. A sob passed through the bathroom door and reached Booth's ears. He realized Brennan felt as terrible as he did. The thought of her pain stabbed at his heart and overshadowed his own pain a thousand times over.

Determined, Booth grabbed a towel and left the bathroom. Booth thought the scene before him bore resemblance to earlier events, when he sat on Brennan's bed with his gun in his hands. Because now Brennan sat on Booth's bed, his gun in her hands.

"Bones? Bones!"

Brennan turned and saw Booth in the doorway of the bathroom, half naked. He stared wide eyed at the gun in her hands. Startled, Brennan dumped the gun on the table and ran for her room.

"No! Bones, wait." Booth rushed to her and his towel slipped down his legs.

Brennan turned. Her eyes traveled up to his face and she swallowed.

"What, Booth?"

"Um," Booth turned to fix the towel, but kept his eyes on Brennan.

Brennan fixed her eyes on his chin, afraid to look into his eyes. She noticed tears poured down his face, like hers.

"Brennan, don't go," Booth begged. "Don't leave. Please. Don't leave sad. Don't leave angry with me."

"How can I not go?" Brennan whispered and walked through the door to her hotel room.

Or at least she tried to. Booth caught her in the doorway.

"Booth, what are you-" A sigh escaped Brennan's lips as Booth lifted her chin.

"I love you, Brennan. I. Love. You. Temperance. Brennan." Booth kissed her lips and continued. "You can tell me that you don't love me, but I will continue to love you, no matter what."

"Booth, I do love you."

"God, Brennan, please. You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not. I just need to...figure out...how much."

Booth looked into Brennan's eyes.

"Figure out? What does that mean?"

"It means, Booth..." Brennan stopped.

"It means..."

"It means...I need to...figure out...how much...I love you."

"Oh."

"Is that not good enough?"

"I think I can...accept that...for now."

She wiped her tears with her wrist and Booth found himself naked as he brushed her face with his towel.

"Oh, um, I, sorry, I, here." Booth mumbled as he placed the towel against himself.

He blushed and Brennan smiled at him. Brennan tucked the tip of his towel in and brushed Booth's skin with her fingertips. Booth stopped her, grabbed her wrist and kissed each finger in turn. His slow kisses continued. They traveled up her arm until his breath warmed her neck. Brennan fell against the door frame. Booth kissed her neck, grasped her waist and pulled her close. She felt him harden against her.

"Booth!" Brennan murmured in surprise and felt the desire burn in the pit of her stomach.

"Tell me to stop." Booth kissed her chest.

"No. No, don't stop."

Booth's lips grazed her ear.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

His lips kissed the soft skin below her ear. Brennan bit her lips and held in a scream of ecstasy. Booth heard it.

"Of course I am..." Brennan said.

Brennan dropped Booth's towel to the ground and smiled. He lifted her and Brennan wrapped her legs around his hips as Booth strained against the fabric of her blue Armani dress.

"Get this off of me." Brennan sighed and Booth grinned at her.

Booth tried to pull the dress over her shoulders but Brennan grabbed his hands.

"Zipper."

When Booth couldn't get the zipper undone, Brennan unzipped the dress herself and slipped it down. Booth worked his way down from her neck and kissed each breast.

"Ah..." Brennan sighed.

Booth kissed her lower and lower as he worked her dress down her hips and paused when he saw that she wore no panties. He dropped the dress on the floor. They fell on the bed, Booth on top, and he ran his fingers through her hair. He moved too slow and Brennan grew impatient.

"Booth!" She grabbed his shoulders, flipped him over, and climbed on top.

"Brennan?"

Brennan positioned herself over Booth and leaned over him, her mouth beside his ear.

"What are you waiting for-"

Booth grabbed her hips and slammed inside her.

"Oh!" Brennan screamed, not in fear, but in both pleasure and pain.

Booth found this all very familiar.

"Oh God Bones!"

Brennan laughed.

"I love it when you do this...and call me Bones..."

Brennan moved up and down on Booth.

Slow. Fast. Hard.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Brennan chanted.

Booth watched her body as she rocked on top of him. She kept her eyes half closed but noticed his gaze travel to her breasts. Brennan took Booth's hands within hers and held them up against her heart. She took one hand and kissed his palm.

"Tem. Per. Ance!" Booth's voice hardened as he exploded inside her.

"Oh my God! Booth, no!" Brennan collapsed against Booth's chest.

"Brennan?"

"Dammit!" Brennan cursed under her breath.

She grabbed her dress and stopped in the doorway when Booth spoke.

"I remember what happened at the club! It's still a bit...okay, it's still fuzzy, but I remember...it was a lot different from what we just did. You definitely didn't curse at me afterward." Booth sighed. "Not so slam-bam thank you ma'am."

Brennan stared at the dress in her hands. "I don't know what that means."

"Uh, Jackie Brown? It's a movie reference. Never mind." Booth took one step towards the bathroom when Brennan spoke behind him.

"What did you mean by it?" She turned to look at him.

Booth half turned to her.

"I meant that what we just did was very...well by definition it was a quickie."

"A quickie?"

"Yeah," Exasperated, Booth began to explain. "A quickie is a-"

"I know what a quickie is Booth! I am not an idiot! Asshole." She flipped him the bird and walked through the doors to her room.

"Hey!" Still naked, Booth half slid over bed and fell on the floor. Annoyed he jumped up and stood in the doorway. "Wait just one damn minute here! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Brennan shook her dress at Booth. "What's wrong with you Booth?"

"Brennan! Just a few hours ago I was accusing myself of rape and now you're going to say that that," Booth pointed behind him to his bed. "What we just did, was rape? You were the aggressive one!"

"What?" Brennan started. "I was not aggressive."

Booth raised his eyebrows.

"You thought I was aggressive?"

"Yeah. A little bit."

"Well I was never going to say that you raped me!" Brennan need to distract herself, so she began to put her dress on.

"Not now, but later-"

"Oh just shut up, Booth! Stop talking like that! Why are you panicking about this?"

"You panicked first! I was only reacting to your reaction."

"I did not panic!"

"Yeah right."

"Okay. Maybe I panicked a little. But only because you-"

"I what? What did I do wrong here Brennan?"

Brennan abandoned her dress at the waist and turned to face Booth. "You ejaculated!"

For several seconds Booth didn't say a word. He stared at Brennan with a very confused look on his face.

"Wow. You're freaked out because my body reacted to yours? I'm sorry, but that just sounds ridiculous, Brennan."

"I thought I was your Bones." She hissed at him.

"When I am forced during the course of this insane conversation to point out some scientific fact about sex that you obviously already know yet are choosing to ignore for some reason, you're Brennan. When you start acting rationally again, when you begin to act like yourself again, like Temperance Brennan, the woman I love, then I'll call you Bones or whatever you want me to call you."

"Rationally? Because of you I may become pregnant!"

"Good Lord!" Booth threw up his hands in frustration. "That entire last sentence out of your mouth was practically the definition of irrational. What is wrong with you?"

Before Brennan could even respond, Booth stepped inside his room and shut his door. Brennan barged through anyway.

"Hey! Get out!" Booth shouted.

He stood at the foot of his bed and slid a pair of boxer shorts over his hips. When Brennan entered his room, she pushed Booth with all the force she could muster.

"Back on the bed again. Great. If we're just going to argue afterward, then let's just not have sex. That's an idea." Booth rolled his eyes as he grabbed his pants from of the suitcase.

"Booth." She stretched his name and Booth looked up.

"What?" He said, annoyed.

"Shut up."

"You already said that about thirty-seconds ago."

"You are so aggravating Booth! Can't you just stop and listen to me?"

"I-"

"No. You are not allowed to talk. Every time you have opened your mouth you say something you shouldn't!"

"Ho-"

"Stop. Just stop. Before you say something that can never be taken back."

"Um-hum." Booth muttered, put one finger in the air and pointed to that finger.

Brennan seemed to understand his caveman antics and vocabulary.

"Fine. One thing. What is it?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, I'm just really curious as to what you meant when you were yelling at me about how I ejaculated and you could get pregnant because I thought that was a really cold thing for you to say, especially considering you were the one riding me. You're the one suffering from foot in mouth, Bones. Rant over. The floor is yours Dr. Bones." Booth threw his ankle over his knee and sat like a prosecutor whom waited for the defense counsel to come up with a response.

Brennan stuttered. "I was...cold?"

He didn't say a word, but Booth nodded.

Booth refused to speak and Brennan hated him for that. She didn't know what to say to him, so she bought herself some time.

The zipper of her dress got stuck.

"Dammit!"

Brennan bit her lip and turned to leave, but Booth caught her by the elbow and zipped her up.

"Um, thank you, Booth." Brennan whispered.

"You are not going to avoid this conversation, Bones." Booth whispered behind her.

Brennan spun to face him. "I'm not."

"You just put your evening gown back on and we have to be in the lobby within a half an hour to catch a plane. That's avoidance."

"Fine! You want to know why I would say something so cold? Because I honestly have no idea how to deal with what has happened between us these past few hours. We had sex! Twice! We have been very emotional and said things we-"

"Didn't mean?"

"Didn't mean what, Booth?" Brennan put her hands on her hips. "You don't love me?"

"Hey! You're the one who can't make up her mind!"

"I told you I need time to figure out my feelings for you. And you said you understood and accept that!"

"Bones, my mattress has a better understanding of your feelings for me than you do."

Brennan stared at him, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"Never mind." Booth knelt and searched through his suitcase.

He missed her dark expression when she realized what he'd meant.

"Booth!" Brennan walloped Booth in the side of the head.

"Ouch!" Booth flinched. "What?"

"Jackass!" She hollered at him. "You are a horse's rear end, Booth!"

"I thought we already covered that. Can't we get a move on? About, you know, whether you love me or not?"

"You are an extremely aggravating man, Seeley Booth!"

"We covered that, too," Booth counted on his fingers. "Jackass, aggravating, now do you love me or not?"

"Love you?" Brennan laughed. "Booth, you act like a spoiled child!"

Booth objected. "I do not!"

"Say that again in front of the mirror."

"Whatever, Bones. Do you love me?"

Brennan folded her arms and shook her head in annoyance. Booth took it for a no.

"Is that your final answer?" Booth sounded calm as he asked it this time.

"No, but that is my angry answer." Brennan answered.

"Oh. Well in that case maybe we should continue this conversation when we are not angry with each other," Booth proposed. "Cause we are getting nowhere."

"Fine." Brennan sighed and nodded. "Agreed."

"Fine. Bye."

"Excuse me?"

"This is my room, Bones."

"Oh." Brennan turned and opened the door, but slowed when Booth complimented her.

"I like your dress by the way."

"You told me that last night."

"Oh."

"Can you unzip me please?"

"Yeah." In one swift motion Booth pulled the zipper down.

"Wear the light blue dress shirt." Brennan stepped inside her own room and closed Booth's door.

Booth watched the door and wondered if Brennan might burst through, but he heard her shower turn on and run for a minute. He lifted his suitcase to the bed and remembered what Brennan said.

"Light blue dress shirt? What?" Booth rummaged through his luggage, found it and held it up against his chest. "Oh, huh."

Booth slid the shirt on and gave the door a very odd, closed look.

"Oh sweet Blessed Virgin Mary," Booth came to a revelation. "Brennan is dressing me!"

He blew through his door, glad that Brennan hadn't bothered to close hers, and caught her butt naked with a bra and blouse in one hand and panties and jeans in the other.

"Booth!" Quickly Brennan attempted to cover herself up, but gave up on that idea. "I'm trying to get dressed! Get out!"

"One thing I want to make clear to you. When you can't even tell me that you love me, you don't get to dress me!"

Brennan smiled, amused. "Is that everything?"

"Yes." Booth managed not to stutter.

A drop of water ran down Brennan's belly and her skin glistened.

"Then why are you wearing the shirt I picked out for you?" Brennan giggled.

He looked down at himself and up into Brennan's eyes. "Because I look good in it."

Booth stepped into his own room, closed the door and laid his forehead against the wood. On the opposite side Brennan leaned against the door. She closed her eyes and listened for Booth. His breathing became faint until Brennan could no longer hear it. She placed her hand on the doorknob, removed it, placed it, removed it and turned to her bed. Brennan suppressed a laugh when she realized Booth said all of that to her when he saw her naked. In his room, Booth muttered his way into a pair of pants and completed his wardrobe before he checked his appearance in the mirror. Sex did wonders for his glow and sex with Brennan made him feel like he could run a marathon.

To his mixed relief and disappointment, Booth beat Brennan to the elevator and she didn't come by the time the elevator doors began to close.

"Great! Dammit." Booth grumbled.

Booth's grimace turned into a smile as he connected the previous hours' bizarre trysts with Brennan to the perfect t-shirt of a favorite song he found in a vintage shop in Amsterdam.

He dug in his luggage for the shirt and found it at the bottom.

"Oh, yeah," Booth held the shirt up against his chest and examined his reflection in the mirrored elevator door. "Perfect."

Booth slipped the tee on underneath his button shirt.

_Start Me Up_

The Stones


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Upstairs, Brennan climbed into the shower, this time for a cold dose.

"Booth thinks I hate him! Stupid, Temperance, stupid! Oh, I need to talk to Ange!"

Her room phone rang and startled her. Brennan spun, lost her balance and fell into an Indian-sitting style position on the shower floor with the curtain draped over her head.

"Ow," Brennan shoved the shower rod and spider crawled from the shower to the phone. "Booth?"

"No, Dr. Brennan, this is McAllister. Our airport shuttle - as we would call it - has arrived."

"Oh, I...I'm not ready yet but I'll hurry Booth is already on his way down and I'll be there shortly thank you, bye!" She hung up the phone and looked at all the things she needed to pack.

Brennan raced into the bathroom, turned off the water, wiped the floor, threw the curtain and wet towels into the tub, ran to the bedside table and grabbed her wallet. A hundred dollar bill went under the soap dish in her bathroom. A nice tip to the hotel housekeepers.

"Booth."

She threw open Booth's door, looked around to make sure he didn't forget any of his things and put another hundred under his soap dish. Brennan moved slow but thought fast and prioritized her room. All the little things went into her suitcase, nestled between clothes. Other clothes went on top of that and Brennan realized she still hadn't dressed. Her travel outfit lay by the bathroom door. She pulled on her panties and fiddled with the hook on her bra and swept every personal hygiene product she'd brought into the travel case. She had to stop and packed them in with great care before it would zip shut.

"I'm going to miss my flight!" Brennan kicked her small toiletry case in frustration and tossed it on the bed. She dressed and hopped through the room as she tried to get her pants, blouse and boots on and make sure she hadn't forgotten anything at the same time.

"Dammit! My wallet! Booth!" Unable to take her frustration with Booth out on Booth, Brennan took it out on his door.

And his bed sheets. They went across the floor and Brennan remembered that her expensive Armani dress lay under the corner of her own bed.

"Armani, bed. Wallet, bathroom." She repeated this until she had them in her possession and in their rightful places within her luggage and purse.

"Finally! Clothes, dress, shoes, purse, wallet, phone, keys, bathroom bag, oh my jewelry!"

Brennan checked the padded pocket of her suitcase where she kept her jewelry. She found half of it, dumped the contents of her suitcase on the bed and found the missing jewelry scattered among the clothes. Brennan found every piece of her and her mother's jewelry and secured them in the safe inner pocket. She folded the clothes as well as she could as fast as she could and stuffed them in the suitcase.

"Late, late, late!"

Her suitcase in one hand with her purse and toiletry bag in the other, Brennan tossed open her door and ran to the elevator. She pounded on the down button.

"Don't leave without me." She whispered. "Please don't leave without me, Booth, please."

Downstairs, Booth waited for her. When everyone else left ten minutes ago, he stayed behind.

Part of him wanted to go upstairs and get her, but he shut that impatient part of himself up. They wouldn't ride to the airport with the others, McAllister for one. Booth still wanted to shoot him for the tequila and vodka shots last night.

Except...

"If it hadn't been for McAllister and his evil shots, Brennan and I would not have hooked up." Booth muttered to himself as he paced in front of the elevators. "We would not have had the drunken sex that we can't even remember now. We would still be dancing around like House and Cuddy. But on the other hand, those two will always be fighting. But I don't want to always be fighting! Huh, now that's something."

Booth wondered what it would be like to stop fighting with Bones.

"Nope, never work. We'd go crazy. Have to fight about some things."

As though God himself responded to Booth's last remark, the elevator doors opened and Brennan stepped off. She looked very pissed at her partner.

"Booth!"

"Hey! Don't start with me, Tempe. Don't look at me like that either. I waited for you. The others took off ten minutes ago." Without a single glance at her, Booth picked up Brennan's luggage and exited the hotel.

By the time Brennan caught up to him, Booth had her things settled next to his in the trunk of a taxi.

"I told you not to call me Tempe!"

"Well since we are about to miss our flight because you decided you had to take your sweet time packing your-" Booth paused as he inspected Brennan's appearance and jumped in another direction. "Why is your hair wet?"

"I had to take a shower."

"Why, because we had sex?"

"Shut up, Booth!"

"No one can hear us! They are all at the airport where we need to be. Besides, do you honestly believe the others will care that we smell like sex? Now please get in the taxi."

"Will you calm down, Booth? We are not going to miss the flight!"

As she ducked beneath his arm to get in the cab, Booth caught a whiff of her.

"I don't think that shower worked. You still smell a bit like sex."

"What does that mean? How does sex have a scent?"

"I have no idea, okay? Just...never mind. Forget I said anything about it. Let's just get to the airport as quickly as possible before we miss our flight because somebody had to shower again."

"It is not my fault if we miss our flight, it's yours."

"How is it my fault?"

"Because you left me standing there in shock."

"Huh? What? I left you in shock? How?"

"With that very strange outburst about how I am not allowed to dress you if I can't also say that I love you."

"Temperance Brennan, what is going on in that head of yours?"

"What? I don't understand."

"You don't take a shower because of that. Wait, you've got goose bumps. Bones, your skin is freezing! Did you take a cold shower?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you said-"

"No, that is not why, now tell me the truth." Brennan watched the city buildings disappear as they zoomed by her window. She didn't answer. Booth decided to answer for her. "You're still viewing what we just did as something purely biological."

"But sex is purely biological Booth." Brennan argued.

"So that's all you feel?" Booth felt his temper gauge go crazy the longer they spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Dammit Temperance!" Booth's explosion didn't faze Brennan one bit. "You aggravate me to no end sometimes!"

Booth's explosion set off Brennan's explosion. "Booth! That is not fair! And for the last time, stop calling me Temperance! You know that aggravates me."

"Great, we aggravate each other! What does that say about us? Oh, Sweets would just go nuts over this. Don't look at me that way. I don't feel like talking to you right now." And with that Booth turned his back to her like a five year old kid with a temper tantrum.

"Booth! You have to talk to me." Brennan ordered him and tapped him in the shoulder.

"No, you talk to me Bones." Booth faced her. "You tell me what you think of our relationship. Tell me how you feel about our relationship. Cause you already know how I feel about us."

"You love me."

"Damn right I love you. I even love you when you aggravate me when you can't admit that you love me, too!"

"Why won't you give me time?"

"Time? What do you need time for?"

"To figure this out!"

"Well good luck."

"Booth!" Brennan whacked him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You know I have a difficultly with relationships."

"Yeah right! The only relationship you are having difficulties with is this one. Our relationship. It's like you're to afraid to step over that line, but guess what? We have definitely crossed that line! If you think that we can just go back to what we had last night, before the club, then you are wrong, Brennan. We can never go back to how things were. What we did was not casual. It had feeling. And passion! You don't need time. You're just afraid to admit what we have."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right. What? What?"

"You are so cute when you do that, Booth."

"What?"

"When I say I agree with you and you're still yelling at me then you get very flustered."

"Wait, what are you saying? What just happened?"

"I said you are right."

"About what exactly. I was ranting about a few things."

"You were ranting, as you call it, about our relationship and how concrete it is and how I am either blind to what is new between us or just refusing to see it."

"Uh-huh. In English please."

"I love you, too, Booth."


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Booth stared at her, half in shock and half in lust.

"You do? You mean that?"

"Yes, Seeley Booth, I love you."

Bones pushed him back against the window and kissed him, first on the lips, then a peck on his neck and Booth whispered when he kissed her in front of her ear.

"Bones, wait. Not in a taxi."

"Then where?"

"Your bed or mine when we get back to the States."

"That's way too long to wait, Booth."

"Bones, hey!" Booth pushed Brennan back so he could look into her eyes. "We are rushing to the airport so as not to miss our flight."

Brennan missed what he was trying to say.

"We can always catch a later flight."

"I can't. I have plans with Parker when I get home."

He received a confused and upset look from Brennan when he said that.

"I thought you wanted to get me in bed when we got home."

"Oh, yeah. Damn! But i already called Parker last night before we all went to the club. He's meeting me at the airport and he has a list. I'm sorry, Bones."

"Booth, it's okay. Parker's your son." Brennan eyes gleamed and she smiled. "How about on the plane?"

"How about what on the plane?"

"Sex."

The way her suggestion came out of her lips made it sound normal, but Booth cast a nervous glance at the driver before he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Whoa, Bones, no!"

He wanted to say yes, but the rational voice in his head, perhaps the angel, cautioned against such behavior.

"Why not Booth? Both the male and female orgasm is heightened by the high altitude. I've heard it's quite enjoyable."

Booth tried appealing to Brennan's rational side. Half of him hoped it would work, and the other half hoped it wouldn't.

"Not if we get caught, which we will because the flight attendants really hate that."

"Come on Booth."

The look in Brennan's eyes reminded Booth of a puppy, but the sexuality behind them made him think of a cat for a reason he could not explain.

"No, Bones. I am a federal agent and I am toast if I get caught."

"Then let's not get caught."

Her hand settled on the fabric of his crotch and Booth resisted the urge to grab her and have sex right there in the backseat of the taxi.

"We won't be the only agents on that flight."

"We will be if we miss our flight and have to take a later one."

Brennan's eyes flirted with him when her voice wasn't and Booth refrained from swallowing. He picked up her hand from his crotch and dropped it on her knee as he spoke in a low, soft, determined whisper.

"I am not joining the Mile High Club with you, Bones. Crazy lady."

She frowned and adverted her eyes, trying to look stern even though her eyes told Booth how giddy with the idea of airplane sex she still was.

"Fine. We'll be on a plane with no other agents and then you'll like the idea but I'll tell you no."

"Oh, now you're going to tell me no. Well, I told you no first."

Brennan took the high ground and didn't reply to that. She crossed her arms and stared straight ahead but couldn't focus on anything. She was angry, sad, happy, and horny. Not a great combination, but at least she said the words I love you. That made her smile inside and very soon that smile broke through her lips. Booth saw it and slid his hand across the seat. His fingers brushed her knee and Brennan grabbed his hand in both of hers, glanced over at him, and grinned.

"I know you're considering it, Booth."

"Considering what?"

"Joining the Mile High Club with me."

"Nope, I won't do it. Too risky."

"That is what's so great about it, Booth!"

"Are you high?"

"You mean on drugs? No. But we will be very high up in the air soon. Several thousand miles. They really should rename that club. It's not a mile-"

"Bones, there is no 'they'. It's just the nickname for the activity."

"That's odd."

"Yes it is. And we're not doing it."

"You're going to change your mind once we're up there."

"No I'm not! And we would defiantly get caught by McAllister."

"Then you are considering it!"

"I am not! End of discussion."

"But-"

"No! This conversation is over. We are not doing it."

The rest of the ride in the taxi passed in silence and Booth tipped the driver extra for putting up with Brennan. She grabbed her bags, not looking at Booth as he grabbed his own and they hurried inside. The news they heard when they reached the ticket counter made Booth's heart skip and do a gymnastic movement.

"I'm sorry," The ticket agent informed them with a frown. "That flight left the ground five minutes ago."

Booth acted enraged, frantic, shocked, anything to keep Brennan from figuring out that he did like her idea, so long as they were not on the same plane with the agents they worked with.

"Five minutes? Five minutes. I told you! I said you were going to make us miss that flight."

"Stop acting like a child, Booth. Could we please get two first class tickets on the next flight to DC?"

"Wait. Two first class? Brennan, you can't buy me a-"

"Don't argue with me Booth. You whined when you were stuck in couch on the way to China and I want you to be comfortable and I want us to be together so I am buying you this ticket and you are not paying me back. You know I can more than afford it."

"Yeah, I know better than to argue with you, I just want you to know my position on you buying me a first class ticket, and," Booth put his lips next to her ear, and since she couldn't see his face, he allowed himself to smile. "Just because you're buying me this ticket does not mean we are having sex in the restroom."

Brennan turned her head to look Booth in the face and her eyes seemed curious and amused as she studied him. She placed her own lips in front of his ear and whispered.

"Pull your head out of your ass, Booth. I don't expect that. Just your company." She pulled back and frowned. "Did I get the expression right?"

"Yep." Booth nodded. "Perfect. You're getting better with the expressions."

"Thank you."

With their tickets in their pockets, Booth and Brennan shared a look of adolescent joy and held hands as they made their way to the correct terminal. The closer they got to their gate, and with the more time that past as they waited for their plane to arrive, the more comfortable they felt with each other. The almost nightmare from the night before no longer bothered them and they exchanged mischievous smiles as they waited for their plane and maybe their next tryst.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post this, but it's done now. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
